Phil and Daenerys
by eroticPhil
Summary: Phil på eventyr i Westeros


Missandei dro forsiktig av Daenerys truse, satt seg på kne og susset forsiktig på hennes våte vulva, Klitorissen hennes var så hard å stor at Missandei hadde ingen problemer med å tilfredstille Daenerys lyster, og som hun pep i det Missandei bet forsiktig i hennes kjønnslepper.

Daenerys hadde jo selvsagt fått en smed t å lage henne en 27.5cm lang brun dildo, men hun satte heller pris på Jon Snow lille lem når hun hadde muligheten, men han var oppe i nord.

Samtidig som Daenerys blir besudlet så går vår gamle venn Phil i Westeros vakre hager, han hadde begitt seg ut på eventyr mens han ventet på svar på søknaden ifra Galtvort skole som gompelærer.

Han står å beundrer noen påskeliljer før han får øye på en liten dverg, han synes dette var bemerkelsesverdig for han hadde ikke sett gompevoksne så små. Han strakk frem armen og hilste på. Phil er mitt navn, jeg er fra Diagonal almenningen, ved London.

Får jeg vite deres navn?

Tyrion Lannister, rådgiver, hvilke viner har dere i Diagonalallmenningen? Og hva er ditt yrke?

Jeg jobber på en bokforhandel men har lyst til å jobbe med magi sa Phil sammtidig som han ymtet om at alkohol ikke var så vanelig i trolldomsverdenen.

Tyrion stusset litt over dette. Magi? Diagonalalmenningen? Ingen vin? Hørtes ikke ut som noen plass der han skulle undersøke stedets bordell.

De drakk noen glass vin mens de så på den vakre himmelen, der sola hadde gått ned var det rosa og oransje farger som glinste bak fjellene. Tyrion mente dette skjedde pga det hadde blitt spillt blod denne dagen men Phil mente det hadde en magisk forklaring, de ble aldri enig så de nøt himmelen istedet.

Etter en stund takket Phil for vinen og trakk seg tilbake, det var begynnt å bli mørkt så han leide seg et rom på et ganske slitent hjem, som var beregnet for folk langveisfra.

Det eneste på rommet var en sliten gyngestol og en gammel seng som så ut var akkurat passe for en sliten, småfull og kåt magiker som hentet seg en klut før han la seg under dynen og begynnte å massere hans penis, han merket den ble hardere og motivasjonen ble straks større. Etter en liten stund hamret han løs på penis mens han tenkte på sin tidligere natt med Hermine Grang, og tørsket så sædn av brystkassen etter en voldsom ejukalasjon.

Neste morgen så gikk han rolig i Westeros gater, han kjøpte seg et lite brød og et glass gjeitemelk som han hadde til frokost ved en bekk.

Phil synes bekken var så vakker, vannet strømmet forbi og lagde små krusninger i vannoverflaten imellom de små abborene og de blå øyenstikkerene som formerte seg rett over bekken.

Heldigvis hadde han med seg papir og blyant så han begynnte å tegne dette fenomenet som utfant seg bare et par meter unna der han satt og nippet til melken.

Det var mange som gikk i gaten bak han, for Westeros var visstnokk en travel by med så mange soldater som passet på i gatene, så han ble ikke klar over skikkelsen som gikk bak han og studerte tegningene hans.

Jeg har aldri sett noen fange slike kontraster av abbor før, hørte Phil bak han.

Da han snudde seg så han en vakker hvithårete kvinne med en lang kjole som såvidt skjulte de store brystene.

Phil smilte, det var ikke ofte noen la merke til han så han introduserte seg. Hun kalte seg Daenerys Targaryar, dragenes mor.

Phil var godt kjent med drager, så hun satt seg ned og de diskuterte de vakre men skummle reptilene.

Daenerys var veldig engasjert mens hun snakket om dragene sine, og lo da hun forklarte om da dragene spisste alle sauene i en landsby, Phil koste seg også, for man måtte jo se humoren i det.

De fant fort tonen mens Phil fortsatte tegningen.

Daenerys var veldig interissert i magi så Phil visste henne noen trylleformler med tryllestaven, som Vingardium Levioosa falt spessielt i smak da han lett kunne løfte det han måtte ønske.

Daenerys syntes det var så trisst at Phil bare hadde et lite rom å gjøre av seg så hun inviterte Phil hjem til middag, hennes vennine Missandei hadde lovet å lage stek, så dette så Phil fram til.

Var jo ikke hver uke han ble invitert på middag til en vakker kvinne. Hun hadde lovet å hente ham kl 18.

Phil gikk rundt i Westeros gater på utkikk etter en fin skjorte han kunne ha på seg i anledningen, etter en liten times arbeid så fant han en fin rød skjorte laget av alpakkaull, han likte den for siden den var så varm så trengte han ikke jakke, selv om det var blitt høst.

Han gikk så til bekken for å vaske seg før han kledde på seg finskjorten før han gikk på markedet for å finne forfriskninger, og han ville da ikke komme tomhendt.

Han fant 2 flasker vin og en mjød som han skulle kose seg med på benken der de hadde avtalt at Daenerys skulle hente han.

Klokken var jo bare 17 så han hadde god tid til å diskutere folkemengden som gikk til å fra markedet, folk vark ikke så pent kledd, gamle klær. Det synes at folket ikke hadde så go råd, Da han så ei eldre dame slå ihjel en løskatt for å berge middagen så synes han det var best og lukke øynene og heller nyte kveldssola som hang såvidt over de snødekte fjelltoppene.

Phil tok siste slursk av mjøden da han hørte hester nærmer seg, han åpner øynene og ser Daenerys komme med 2 hester etter veien, da hun kommer nærmere ser han at hun kommer i en kort kjole som viser de vakre formene hennes.

Hun sa ingenting men bet seg ømt i leppa da Phil elegant hev seg på hesten og de galopperte østover mot et slott, Phil bare har hørt snakk om.

Bak furutoppene så står det vimpler over lange tårn og slottet kommer fram, Phil blir stum av beundring, sjeldent har han sett et så flott slott så bortgjemt og flott, kunne nesten sammenlignes som Galtvort.

Ved entreen blir hestene tatt imot, vinen blir overtrakt tjenerne, og Daenerys tar Phils hand og følger han med inn i hovedsalen der det e flotte duker og blomstrer og oppdukket fat men bare til 2?

Phil rekker ikke tenke så mye over det før Missandei kommer og ønsker Phil velkommen mens hun tømmer vin i koppen hans.

Steken kommer raskt på bordet, nydlig saftig bogstek av villsvin med grillede grønnsaker.

Daenerys vil gjærne sitte så nært Phil som mulig og videre diskuterer de magi og hennes interesser for krigføring og befri landsbyer fra herskere og gjøre slavene fri

Daenerys åpner kragen på kjolen og ser ømt over på Phil, Han prøver å ikke se så mye på de vakre fyldige brystene som åpner seg nesten fram øverst på kjolen, men han merker at det å holde gaffelen rett uten å skjelve.

Daenerys la sin venstre hand over Phils gylf, til Phils store overaskelse.

Han blir raskt hard, og Daenerys ymter frem at de kan ta desserten på soverommet om Phil vill?

Phil begynner å stamme og får ikke fram et eneste helt ord.

Daenerys tar dette som ja og drar han med på et av de store soverommene.

Daenerys kler raskt av seg kjolen og setter seg elegant ved sengstolpen, så naken som en kvinne kan være. Nipplene harde og fukt som renner ned over lårene visste helt klart bilde av at det var ikke bløtkake Phil skulle få til desert.

Phil blir øyeblikkelig kåt, potensen er ikke noe problem ikveld.

Skjelvende på henderne vimser han av seg skjorta, før han bryter laus på bokseknappen med voldsomt engasjement.

Naken danser han med viftende hofter mens han drar seg i skjegget og penis i fullt vigør, bort til sengen der han legger seg over Daenerys.

Tungene finner hverandre fort, og Daenerys er ikke treg med å begynne runke Phil voldsomt mens han sleiker henne på halsen.

Daenerys har ikke tid til forspiell, hiver Phil på ryggen og trer han i seg slik hun gjorde med Khal Drogo, og jukker lett på hans fang, våtheten gjør penetreringen lett, begge ser hverandre i øynene, mens han beføler hennes store bryster med rosa areoler og stive nippler, det går ikke raskt nokk.

Phil hiver Daenerys på rygg, løfter hennes ben og skyver inn i hennes vagina, Daenerys føler klitoriss skal sprenge av henne.

Phil jukker voldsomt, og de stønner begge som elger i paringstid.

Phil kjenner hennes voldsomme safter drukne hans penis før hun går inn i en voldsomm orgasme, og piper at nå må han gjøre seg ferdig.

Phil er ikke vond å be å spruter sine safter ut over hennes nakne bryst før de begge faller i søvn.

Neste våken våkner Phil påkledd på sitt rom på heimen. Uten ide om hvordan han har kommet seg dit iløpet av natten.

Men er glad for brødet og syltetøyet han hadde fått med seg.

Men det verste var å kunne ikke si farvell til kvinnen som hadde tømt han.

Håpe dåkker lik novella mi:D bare legg igjen en kommentar:D


End file.
